Power semiconductor devices transform to some degree electric energy into thermal energy. In case a short-circuit occurs or in case the power semiconductor device turns off in response to an over-current condition, the dissipated thermal energy may significantly exceed the thermal energy dissipated during normal operation mode. Designing a semiconductor body of the semiconductor device to reliably sustain short-term thermal stress typically adversely impacts device characteristics. Conventionally, a thick copper metallization is thermally coupled to the semiconductor body and dissipates the thermal energy generated in the semiconductor body.
There is a need for semiconductor devices with high thermal resilience.